


The Mysteries of Riverdale

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Drama, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: (This is the Riverdale Version of the old show "Archie's Weird Mysteries")After Jughead finds out about Archie's and Mrs. Grundy's love affair, he discovers some pent up feelings he had for the redheaded boy. When the group of friends put their minds together to solve the Jason Blossom case, what else could be coming their way?





	1. Intro

Jughead was leaving school a bit late, his teacher had called him to talk about his last exam. He put his books in his locker and then headed out, he passed Mrs. Grundy's classroom when something caught his attention. He said a certain redhead getting a little close with the older lady, Jughead quickly ran off when he saw Archie put his hand on her waist, he didn't want to see it any longer.

When he got home Jughead couldn't think of anything else, he didn't know why he couldn't shake it off. Was he worried for his former friend? or was he jealous of Mrs. Grundy?

Archie walked home after his meeting with Mrs. Grundy, he was satisfied with it. He thought Grundy was ignoring him because she was over him, but it was just because she was scared of getting them in trouble. He got closer to his house and saw Jughead sitting on his steps, he was definitely surprised to see him after not talking to him after their falling out during summer. "What have you gotten yourself into?" the boy asked glaring at his friend, "What are you talking about Jug?" He asked confused.

Jughead stood up and walked towards him "Mrs. Grundy and you... how long has it been going on? How far has it gone?" Jughead asked coming off a bit jealous but he tried to recover with his facial expressions. Archie looked at him mortified "You can't tell anyone..." he said under his breath and grabbed Jughead by his collar. Jughead looked at Archie appalled "Get off of me dumbass," Jughead pushed him away defensively, "What happened to you? This isn't the Archie Andrews I know..." He brushed himself off and turned away to walk off.

"J-Jug wait..." Archie pulled him around with his shoulder, "I said don't touch me!" Jughead slapped his hand off of his shoulder. Archie pulled his hands back in the 'surrendering' position, Jughead sighed and took a breath. "Archie this is the last straw... I can't take this anymore," he said, "What do you mean?" Archie asked with his heart pounding. "being disappointed by you... first, Ignoring me once high school started, second, canceling the road trips that YOU got me excited about and we've been planning since 5th grade, and now this?" Jughead said letting out everything he had bottled up.

"Jug... I had no idea," Archie reached his hand out to place it on his shoulder, but he pulled away from his touch. Archie looked back to see that his father's car was her, "Why don't we go to your house and I'll tell you everything... and I mean everything," Archie asked terrified of losing Jughead as a friend. Jughead scowled at the boy and then nodded.

\---1 hour later---

"Ew... I don't have to know the details," Jughead plugged his ears, Archie chuckled and nodded. They were up in Jughead treehouse, he had redecorated it over the summer to a more grown up feel. "So you canceled with me to fuck Grundy?" Jughead said a bit harsh, "Yeah... I'm so sorry Juggie," Archie said sincerely. Jughead blew it off still clearly a bit salty, "W-we were at the river on the 4th... we heard a gunshot," Archie said trying not to sound scared. "Did you tell the cops?" Jughead asked and Archie shook his head.

"Arch... this is really serious, you have to tell the cops," Jughead told him, "I-I can't. I could get expelled... even arrested," Archie shook his head, "Let me guess... Grundy told you that?" He said rolling his eyes. "Don't disrespect her like that..." Archie warned, "Look... she is playing you, Archie, she just wants to stay out of trouble. She is just using you as a boy toy and she will throw you away anytime now..." Jughead warned him and Archie started fuming. "You don't know what you're talking about! We love each other!" Archie grabbed Jughead by the neck and threatened him. He looked up into Archie's eyes he doesn't recognize again, for a moment he thought he had his old friend back. With Jughead's experience he knows love... especially sex can change a person, maybe it's too late for Archie. "Get out..." Jughead said trying to get away from Archie but his grip was too strong, Archie snapped out of it and let go. He back up scared of himself, he looked down at his hands and then the prints around Jugheads throat. "I-I'm sorry Jug..." he said trembling some and then he hopped down, and then ran away.


	2. 0.5

Archie got home and ran up to his room, he shut his door and jumped on his bed. "What's wrong with me..." Archie asked, he had never got violent with Jughead. He got his phone out and texted Jughead *I'm sorry...* he couldn't think of what else to say, he saw him read it but he didn't reply. He didn't get much sleep that night because he had a million things running through his mind. He felt guilt for putting his hands on Jughead, he thought over what he had been told by Jughead... he never knew Jughead to be wrong about anything. 'What if she is using me...' he thought.

\---7:03 A.M.---

    Mrs. Grundy left her house a bit earlier this morning, she went to unlock the door to her classroom but it was already unlocked. She went inside shrugging it off like she hadn't locked it yesterday when she left. She looks in the corner of the room and jumped startled, "Oh, Jughead... You scared me!" she chuckled placing her hand over her racing heart.

    "What's your scheme here Mrs. Grundy?" Jughead asked bluntly twirling his thumbs, "Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I am an adult... you don't speak to me like that," She folded her arms and glared at him. "Yeah, you're an adult... that's fucking a sophomore," Jughead stood up and she silently freaked out, "I don't know what you're talking about..." she said very unconvincingly.

"I saw you guys yesterday in here, I confronted Archie about it and he told me everything... about you picking him up one day during summer, about the gunshot on the 4th," Jughead told her and she sighed. "You can't tell anyone Jughead... I can get in so much trouble," she begged him, "I knew you didn't care about him..." he said rolling his eyes. He looked at her annoying pitiful face. "If I find out if you have a hidden agenda... or anything suspicious about you, I'm going to the cops," Jughead told head walked out of the classroom.

Jughead shook his head to why he cared so much, Archie doesn't care this much about him. Archie walked into the building because he had an early music meeting with Mrs. Grundy, he stopped as he saw Jughead walking out of the class. Jughead didn't look back and see Archie's terrified look on his face, Archie ran off and found somewhere to think.

Jughead walked to his locker to get his book bag out, he planned to go to the school's library to work on his book for the remainder of the time before school starts. Someone leaned up against his locker closing it, "Uh... wasn't done in there," he said and looked seeing that it was Chuck. "Hello to you to Jughead," he smiled and let out a laugh,  "What do you want?" He rolled his eyes looking up at him. "Why are you flustered up?" He asked smirking at him, Jughead shook his head and began to walk away. "Wait... I was trying to ask you if you had a date to the dance..." Chuck sighed. He turned around shocked "You... Chuck Clayton, the captain for the football team, wants to ask me... Jughead Jones, to a school dance?" He asked confused.

-20 minutes later-  
7:45 *15 minutes before school starts*

Archie was trying release what he was feeling in his guitar, "When did you take an interest in guitar?" Jughead asked startling Archie a bit. Jughead sat down a couple feet away from him leaning against a tree. Archie tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, "Oh yeah... Mrs. Grundy," he rolled his eyes. Archie looked down still feeling guilty about being violent towards him. He stuttered trying to apologize "Why don't you play me a song Arch..." he asked him.

Jughead rested his eyes and tilted his head back resting it on the tree. Archie began playing some chords and then the song that he wrote, he began to sing it to. Jughead raised his head and raised his eyebrows because he didn't know how talented Archie was. When Archie stopped Jughead quickly looked away and played with his fingers "Needs improvement... but pretty good," he tried acting like his heart didn't just melt. Archie laughed and go up to sit by him.

"L-look Jug... I'm really sorry about last night," he said sincerely about to tear up, Jughead was about to shrug it off but he looked at how much it affected him. "It's ok, just don't do it again," He told him and Archie nodded his head.

"I saw you leave Mrs. Grundy's room this morning... what did you guys talk about," Archie asked, "You think I'm going to tell you?" Jughead chuckled and Archie cowards down "Sorry..." he said. Jughead sighed at how Mrs. Grundy is destroying him with every second. "I hate you," Jughead rolled his eyes as he pulled Archie into a hug. "I love you too..." Archie chuckled squeezing him, Jughead wanted to rest his head on his shoulder when he said 'I love you' so he just pulled away.

Archie had a huge goofy smile when Jughead got done hugging him, "I missed you Juggie," he said "I missed you too," Jughead mumbled under his breath. "A-are you going to the dance?" Jughead asked him, "No, I think I'm just gonna stay home. At you?" He asked. "Yeah, I actually just got asked by Chuck," Jughead said a bit excited. "Chuck? Chuck Clayton?" Archie asked and Jughead nodded, "Right? I was surprised too," he smiled.

"No... you don't understand Jug, you're not going to the dance with him," Archie commanded, this was part of Jughead plan and it was working. "Yes the hell I am..." Jughead said, Archie scrunched his face together angrily. Archie wanted to tell him about the playbook but he didn't want him to feel degraded. "Archie tell me why I can't go to the dance with Chuck," Jughead wanted to know if he really cares about him. "He will put you in his playbook, and slut shame you..." he said hugging him, "I don't believe you," Jughead lied.

"Jug, I'm telling you the truth, please don't go with him..." he begged. "I'll do the right thing if you do to... tell the cops about the 4th," Jughead looked him in the eyes. Archie wanted to protest but he knew he had to do it, "I'll go with you... the sheriff is here in the office," he told Archie. Archie sighed and nodded getting up. "Let me do the talking..." he said, "We will see," Jughead said satisfied that he won.

Archie's heart pounded faster as he got closer and closer to the office, he started shaking when he saw the Sheriff. "Hey Archie and Jughead! You guys should have come to visit Kevin during the summer, I missed seeing your faces," He smiled at the boys. "I-I was at the river on the 4th... I heard a gun go off," Archie blurted out and the sheriff looked at him surprised.

Th Sheriff got a full statement from Archie, "And you were alone?" He asked. Archie looked at Jughead "No..." he dragged on not knowing what to say, "I was with him... I didn't want him to tell anyone because I was afraid and didn't want to believe that this could happen to Jason..." Jughead told a convincing lie. He pinched Archie on the back telling him to nod, "Well don't keep information like that again ok? You kids aren't in trouble... just come to me or any officer when something like this happens again," he closed his notepad and talk into his radio, "bring some officers to Riverdale High please," He said and then patted them on the back. They walked down the hall some "Dude... thank you so much," he hugged him. "Your welcome, I'm proud of you," Jughead told help hugging him back

\---Lunchtime---

Archie and Jughead were eating in the lounge, chuck was glaring at them from the corner. Archie was a bit protective over Jughead since this morning, he had enough and Chuck. He saw some of the football team and some other people pointing and laughing between him and Chuck. "Hey... ignore them," Archie warned Jughead, Jughead was chewing his food and furrowed his eyebrows confused. He looked back and say the football people laughing and Chuck and him, he turned back around and shrugged at Archie continuing to eat.

"Did you tell him you're not going to the dance with him yet?" Archie whispered, Reggie bursts out laughing "Yet?! He rejected him within a second after he asked him!" He yelled and most of the room laughed. Archie furrowed his eyes confused and looked at Jughead, Jughead sipped his drink nervous that Archie would be mad him for tricking him. "Whatever... I didn't even wanna go with that fag," Chuck said and the room tensed up, "dude.. not cool," Reggie told him. "What did you say?!" Archie said standing up, "Arch... stop," Jughead tugged his wrist to sit back down. "I said I didn't even wanna go with your fag friend!" Chuck said bitter than Jughead rejected him, he'll never live down the teasing and how many points he lost. Archie charged towards Chuck and tackled him to the floor and began pounding his fist down in the boys face. Chuck got a couple good hits in but not nearly as much as Archie did.

Jughead covered his face embarrassed but he peeked through his fingers. He found it kind of hot Archie being protective, he thinks he sensed some jealousy as well. The door opened and the principal came in with a couple officers. "Boys!" The principle yelled, and Archie immediately got off of and backed up when he saw the officer. "H-he deserved it," he said scared that he was gonna get arrested, "Dilton, come with us," He said and everyone in the room looked at him, he timidly got up and walked over to the cops.


End file.
